


Anyone Need To Use The Lou?

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5sum, M/M, Public Sex, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the boys end up fucking in the bathroom at a resturant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Need To Use The Lou?

''hey guys you want to go out to eat?'' Liam asked all the boys turn their attention to liam ''yeah'' ''sure'' ''FUCK YES I'M HUNGRY'' liam didn't need to be a genius to know that the last remark came from niall so they all took shower's called the car around and went to a fancy resteraunt they hadn't been to before ''wow this places is really nice'' liam said in amazement as he looked around the place was big has nice painting's on the wall ''yeah yeah who gives a fuck about how the place looks just as long as they make decent food'' said from behind liam ''i wonder how big the bathrooms are'' harry said out of curiosity ''why would you care?'' zayn asked ''so he can fuck me.....its always been his dream to fuck me in a public restroom'' louis said as liam made the most disgusted face ever ''OK THATS ENOUGH!'' he said totally grossed out ''you guys want to?'' zayn said as they begain to shit down at there table ''want to wat babe'' liam asked curious as to wat zayn was talking about ''fucking in the retsroom i sounds like fun'' zayn already hard from thinking about it starts walking twards the restroom ''well come one then'' louis said ''wat? you guys arent serious'' louis,niall,and harry just laughed at liam as they made

 

there way to the restroom ''oh god wat have i gotten myself into'' liam says to himself as he walks twards the restroom to join teh rest of the boys ''really guys? really?'' liam said as he entered the restroom to find the boys already making out and niall in the corner watching palmig hid dick laim got hard watching niall pump his himslef to full hardness''looks like your enjoying this more than you thought you would li'' zayn said coming up for air after making out with harry for a couple minutes ''who do you want to watch me fuck babe?'' zayn said looking at niall,louis,and harry ''i dont know'' laim said he's never seen zayn fuck anyone else but he could see him fucking harry for some reason ge cant name ''harry'' laim said going in the corner next to louis and niall who were slowly jerking themselv's ''you ready harry?'' zayn asked lining up with his hole ready to feel his tight heat around his cock ''yes'' harry replied awaiting zayns dick in him ''OOOH FUCK!'' harry screamed as zayn slammed into him in one swift move ''oh god'' zayn said bottoming out feeling like this might be over to soon harry said ''move'' zayn started snapping his hip's going slow at first then speading up when harry asked him to

 

''faster'' Harry demanded as zayn started fucking him faster laim called out from the corner ''pull his hair babe'' he said getting more and more turned on by the second zayn grabbed harrys hair and harry liked having his hair pulled ''OOOH ZAYN FUCK ME HARDER OOOH YEAH FUCK GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD!!!'' harry screamed not caring that the people outside can probably hear him ''ooh salp my ass'' harry requested as zayn brought his hand down on harrys ass louis moaned liking how rough harry wanted zayn to be with him ''harder'' once again zayn brought his hand down on harrys ass a little harder this time ''FUCKING HARDER!'' harry screamed as it was not hard enough for him thats when zayn slapped his ass so hard you could hear it ''mmm you like that harry? you like it when i spank you?'' zayn asked slapping his ass again making a red hand mark on his ass cheek ''fuck yes it feels so good'' slapping harrys ass one more time as harry came ''OOOH FUUUUCK OOOH YEAH!!'' harry yelled his orgasm ripping through his body making him shake ''fuck'' harry said wheezing as he went back in the corner with the boys

 

''whose next?'' zayn asked liam ''niall'' laim said niall stepping forward ''but be gentle with nialler ok zi?'' zayn looked at laim and said ''ok li" ''lay down here nialler'' zayn told him poiting to the toilit ''you ready babe?'' zayn asked niall making sure he was paying attention beacuase he had to be gentler with the boy ''yeah'' niall said as zayn was lining up with his enterence ''oooh'' niall moaned at how amazing zayn felt inside him ''you ok nailler?'' zayn asked concerned ''yeah i'm fine now fuck me'' niall said making zayn move his hips slowly but not to slow ''this your firs time being fucked nialler?'' zayn asked as he was thrusting inside him ''by you? no'' niallsaid laughing a little ''how do i feel inside you? good?'' zayn asked kissing his neck and leaving little hickeys ''so amazing'' niall said breathlesly ''you can go faster'' niall wispered in his ear so zayn did speading up a bit zayn said ''the first one to cum get's to be the next person i fuck'' zayn said looking over at the boys grining as the boys began to pump there dicks faster both louis and laim panting liam was sure he was going to cum first but he was beat by louis ''OOOH FUCK GOD OOOH!!'' louis came screaming

 

''i'm going to cum nialler'' Zayn wispered into nialls ear ''mmm me toe zi'' niall came first untouched his cum landing in his hair a little on his face and some on his and zyans bellie's ''OOOH GOD NIALL FUUUCK I'M CUMING!!!'' zayn screamed spilling into niall ''mmmm'' niall moaned as he felt zayns wamr cum in his hole ''jesus that was awesome'' niall said walking nack to the corner zayn looking at his cute little ass laughing a little ''looks like its louis turn'' zayn said eying louis ''come one love'' zayn told him ''i better enoy this malik'' louis said being his usual sassy self ''oh trust me you will'' zayn said as he picked up louis wrapping his legs wround his waist ''your fucking me against the wall?'' louis asked just to ask ''yeah'' zayn said biting on louis ear knowing he likes it make his dick twitch and lean his head against the wall and causing him to let a long moan OOOOOOOOH'' ''either hurry up and pur your dick in my ass or let me down beacuase i-'' louis ranting was cut short as zayn slipped his dick indie louis with a gasp panting louis simply said ''fuck me zayn'' zay started thrusting up in louis hitting his prostate in no time ''FUCK ZAYN!'' louis screamed holding onto

 

zayns neck pulling his hair zayn wouldnt let up on his prosate causing louis to pant so hard he begins to wheeze zayn started pulling louis hair being rough '' who has a big dick?'' zayn asked knowing louis would be difficult ''fuck you malik'' laughing zayn asking once again ''who **thrust** has **thrust** a **big **dick** louis? **thrust**'' ''YOU!!!'' louis screamed as he came from zayn pouding his prostate so hard ''fuck zayn you-you really know how to fuck dont you?'' louis said sending zayn a provacatice grin ''you bet your ass i do tomlinson'' zayn said back laughing ''your turn li'' harry said pushing laim forward ''come one babe'' zayn said grabbing liam by the waist taking him to the floor with him ''who!'' laim said as zayn dragged him onto the floor with him ''wat are youd doing zi?'' laim asked stardiling zayns waist ''i want you to ride me baby'' zayn said biting his lip he loves when laim rides him wihout a care in the world and hi also likes how liams holw felt in the position ''ok babe'' laim said as he started to line himsel up with zayns cock sliding down ''oooh baby'' liam said eyes closed mouth open moaning ''does it fell good babe?'' zayn asked ''fuck yeah it does'' 

 

''oooh'' Liam moaned taking his time at first griding down slow taking in how zayns dick feels inside him ''ooh baby your ass feels so good mmm'' zayn likes it when liam starts off slow cause he knoes hes teasing him ''want me to go faster baby?'' laim asked zayn breathlessly ''yes go fucking wold li'' grining at his boyfriend tellig him to go crazy on his dick ''if thats how you want it'' laim said speedig up his grinding making niall and louis pump thier dicks again liam totally forgot about them untill he heard them jerking thier cocks in the corner ''oooh fuck li faster'' zayn said moaning with his eyes closed ''fuck zayn thats feels good'' liam said going faster bouncing on zayns dick now ''you like it when i fuck your dick zi? you like how i'm your little cock slut?'' liam asked so turned on ''mmm yes your my good little cock slut li faster babe'' zayn said as liam started going faster zayns dck pounding into his prostate ''OH GOD I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM!'' liam yelled as he came his hole clenched tight around zayns dick ''I'M CUMING LIAM FUCK!'' zayn screamed painting liams insides with his cum making louis and niall cum to ''fuck zayn i dont ever wanna stop baby you feel so god-dam good fuck yes''

 

Liam said as he kept riding Zayns dick ''oh li you dot ever have to stop'' zayn said as he began to scratch line down liams back ''ooooh babe god you have an amzing cock'' liam said slowing down a bit as he got tired ''you have a fucking amazing asshole li'' zayn said before fucking into liam one last time as he came again for the second time ''OH GOD LI I'M C-C-C-CUMING!!''zayn yelled for the last time as liam stoppd riding zayn ''WHEW!'' liam said out of breath gasping zayn said ''well that was fun wasnt it?'' causing the rest of the boys to laugh ''lets get dressed and go hom i'm tired'' liam said as they heard a knock on the door and twisting of the nob ''hello anyone in there? hello?'' the man outside asked wondering why the door was locked ''sorry about that man''zayn said as the boys trailed out behind him ''WAT THE FUCK?!'' the man said as soon as he got in the restroom making the boys smile and laugh walking out of the resteraunt ''IT SMELLS LIKE 5 PEOPLE FUCK IN HERE!!'' the man said walking out of the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing smutt lol leave your opinions with commments or kudos!(: xx


End file.
